Jimbles Doing a Storm Loaf
by rottenpotate
Summary: Jimbles's mother wants him to go to the store to pick up a loaf of bread! What will happen? Hilarity ensues!
1. Chapter 1

PART 1: JIMBLES DOING A STORM LOAF

day one where the wet did the coming down, jimbles notronbo did a walking to the bread loaf. juddlybong did a slap over cranium jimble, BUT MADE JIMBLE ONLY MAD but still had to do walking. having a creation science juddlybong wouldn't close the face hole.

ugly friend doorhandle did the trying of dirty whore. carl winkle did a better winklejob of the cranium. that when jimble knew he had to do the bread loaf.

loaf bread. wet thing fell down but carl still gave juicy llama a stroke. jimbles did a run to where the loaf. wish were egg.

as jimble a dance, carlwinkle did a dance right next. carl shut. no one need the winkle. carl did 2 dance. challenger carl. get awey.

jimble being a walk to loafbread, but this time stared at wall. where was loaf bread?

oh yes, shenpozzlewozzle doing the kiss. once was a burger, now a loaf. jimble did a eye stare at the loaf.

feeling like one where choosing sacrifice. eat the loaf maybe. do a bum blast. he did a grabbing of a loaf and walked to the home.

**AN: It is a little hard to understand... but the story is about Jimbles going to the store to get a loaf of bread during a snow/rain storm. His mom wants him to go while he is doing a science experiment, but he wants his mom to shut up. Either way, he goes out to the store. On the way, he starts thinking about Doorhandle (Dora the Explorer) trying to please him sexually, but assesses that Carl does it better. Jimbles starts to dance, and Carl challenges him to a dance off, but Jimbles gets offended and walks away. Jimbles is then confused, but then sees Sheen kissing a loaf of bread. It confused Jimble because Sheen normally kisses burgers. Jimbles stares at the loaf of bread and feels the same hunger he feels when he looks at children. He steals of bread and walks home.**


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2: NEED ANOTHER LOAF

day two where the white thing did the coming of the down. jimbles notrombo play friend tingle turntable. why a big tooth. dentist you should go.

"JIMBLES DO THE WALKING TO THE BREAD LOAF!" juddlybong did a loud noise out of face hole. shut. ugly woman need learn.

timble made a brown thing. turntable toothface shut up. no one needs u. jimbles did a stepping on the white thing. slipping everywhere. stupid white.

turntable did a following. go home big tooth. go pley with the winkle.

jimble got an excitement. going to get another loaf. maybe another bum blast. jimbles up dance then down dance while big tooth drool. what did i say. get awey. you're no egg.

there it is. bread loaf. jimbles did a drooling by himself at the sight. sometimes forget how beautiful.

jimbles doing a walk up but big tooth ruined it. big tOOTH got on table and started to do a yodle. stop it toothY OR ELSE U DIE.

i guess cannot help. jimbles took a storm loaf and feasted. took another storm loaf and did a throw to the big tOoth. then took two bread to the home.

**AN: Jimbles goes to get another loaf of bread! Except this time, his friend Timble Turntable (Timmy Turner aka Big Tooth) accompanies him! His mom tells him to go to the store again, but Jimbles thinks she is ugly and thinks she needs to learn how to be quiet. Timble goes to the bathroom, but that only makes Jimble annoyed. This time, it is snowing outside, but Jimbles slips everywhere. Timble follows Jimble, but Jimbles wants him to go home and play with Carl (winkle). Jimbles starts to get excited thinking about getting a loaf of bread because he still remembers his excitement from last time. He dances "up and down," meaning he is bouncing with excitement. Timble, however keeps drooling and this pisses Jimble off. Jimble starts to drool at the sight of the store where he can buy the loaf of bread. However, this all changes when Timble gets on a table to yodle. Jimbles, resigned, eats a loaf of bread whole, throws one at Timble, and takes two more home.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Carl Winkle's POV**:

hehehe

dumb jimble. one would do a thinking that he would be of a smarter clan. not. he just a stupid noggin.

i did a stealing of his storm loaf. the reaction was a sight i would never forget. jimble flopping around and doing a drool. sometimes forget how ugly.

jimble shut. this is what you get for avoiding my dance party. you can't being a dance, just a pud. a pud that does a swallowing of a loaf.

**Jimble's POV**:

someone did a taking. someone did a taking of my storm loaf.

someone laid big meaty claw on my handsome loaf. bet big tooth did it. he does a strange thing of biting his tooth in everything. that tooth. so big and ugly.

time to do a finding of the one who did the stealing. time to do an acting. no one steals jimbles storm loaves. no 1. not even... dog machine bite.

"JIMBLES DO A WALKING OF THE DOG MACHINE BITE." wat did i say about shutting the face hole? next time u don't do a listen, i will feast on ur dumb dress.

machine dog bite can do a wait. first need the loaf. need it like air. suddenly doing a feel of extreme mad, i flopping over on ground and did a drool like that tooth face tooth boy.

i did a walking outside to see the carl winkle pinkle ugly. ugh. such an ugly sight.

but what was this?

carl winkle... did a holding in the hand...

...

STORM LOAF.

HOW DID YOU DO SUCH A DARE YOU STUPID UGLY dumb LOAF THIEF I WILL FOLLOW U TO A HOUSE AND EAT ALL UR cHILDREN.

i did a walking slow behind the winkle. i need to do a control over drool. too suspicious.

all of a sudden, big tooth wonders up to try and be a friend again. i told you to dentist. i must be blasting off now.

i wear a jetpack and slam into winkle.

winkle makes a dumb face and eats my loaf.

HOW DARE YOU DO A THING. _HOW DARE._

"but jimble.. i play a prank, stop do a try of eating my face."

winkle pulls out real storm loaf and does a throw at my face.

"ur an april fool."

oh.

**AN: Back with another Jimbles story! This time, Carl steals Jimbles loaf of bread because he rejecting his dance challenge in chapter one. He laughs at Jimbles's reaction. Jimbles is extremely upset over the circumstances, so he decides to investigate who took his loaf of bread. He suspects Tingle Turntable (Big Tooth) because he likes sticking his big tooth in everything. Jimbles mom asks him to walk Goddard, but Jimbles thinks it can wait. He needs to find his loaf of bread first before anything else. He goes outside and sees Carl walking away with his loaf of break, and he freaks out. He walks behind him slowly, and Tingle comes up and tries to be friends again, but Jimble declines by using his jetpack to escape. He lands on Carl, and Carl eats the loaf of bread. Jimble has an extreme meltdown, but Carl tells Jimble April Fools and throws his real loaf of bread back in his face (the one Carl ate was a fake one).**


	4. Chapter 4

Storm Love

Jimble's POV:

today is day.

gonna bring the loaf to school and do a showing off of my prize. bet luscious cinderblock would like me final. maybe do a proposing with the loaf. only i can imagine...

"helo cinderblock.. it is i" i would do a say while running hand through brown curl on head.

"...helo jimble wimble" cinderblock would turn around and do a feasting of big eye on my hot bod.

"i have a proposing for u" i would elegant speak back like handsome male model.

"...what is it u studly wimble?" she reply. i have her now. i would then do a cool dance where i spin and do a headbutt. blocky would then do a cry for my majestic dance. i would then bring out my handsome loaf and do a holding aloft.

"will you do a feasting on this storm loaf with me?" my big brain eye would do a twinkle.

block would do a spin and headbutt with me. we both do a spinning and a headbutt.

run off into sunset.

its gonna do a happen.

~AT SCHOOL~

there she is.

cinderblock.

i did a making sure i dress my best. tux works. loaf is also doing a tux. tux bros...

"helo cinderblock.. it is i" i will do a making sure plan will not fail.

blocky did a turning around and did a look at my stud bod and ice cream cone hair. yeah, i bet u like.

"wow u look like an ugly piece of loser butt. looks like you have a butt friend now" cinderblock did a point at loaf and did a walking away.

...

...

...

how dare u u ugly cinderblock i hate u now i shall get a revenge on ur ugly corn hair.

i did a feast on storm loaf, tux and all, and did a running at ugly block.

i did a throwing up of storm loaf on blockhead and block just did a scream out of hole face and ugly bird teacher came a runnin and did a giving of detention.

**AN: another short jimbles story. in this one, jimbles wants to propose to cindy (cinderblock) with his prized possession: his storm loaf. he imagines how the conversation will go down. obviously no one will turn down the jimble-he's a statue of a man! jimbles dresses up in a tuxedo, and dressed his storm loaf in a tuxedo as well. he starts the conversation with cindy, but cindy just calls him ugly and says his loaf of bread is his "butt buddy" now. cindy walks away. jimbles is so offended he eats his loaf and slams into cindy, and proceeds to throw up on her. cindy screams and mrs. fowl comes and gives jimbles detention.**


End file.
